La debilidad del león
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Hasta un hombre como Tywin Lannister suele tener sus debilidades.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto#40 "Cupido haciendo de las suyas" del foro "Alas Negras,Palabras Negras"_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes mencionados son de la autoría de George R.R Martin._

* * *

Removió la copa del vino endulzado con miel, le dio un sorbo y la depositó sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera el vino podía despejar su mente tras escuchar esa noticia. Uno de sus guardias lo había seguido, inclusive le ofreció al septón unos cuantos dragones de oro a cambio de que le contara lo que aconteció. En efecto, Tyrion se había unido en matrimonio con una campesina, lo que significó para Tywin Lannister una gran deshonra.

Un león, esposo de una mendiga cualquiera ¡Por los Siete Infiernos! Aquello no era sólo una decepción, sino que se trataba de una mancha en la familia, que acarrearía consigo una serie de chismorreos que sin duda tendría que terminar a punta de espada. Por fortuna, el rumor de que su hijo menor se había casado aún no se propagaba, mientras tanto, en sus manos quedaba finiquitar el problema de raíz de una vez por todas. Tyrion tendría que aprender una dolorosa lección.

—El amo da órdenes y el súbdito las acata, pero nunca se rebaja a su nivel, ni siquiera por amor. Tu hermano tendría que saber eso, aunque ya veo que no es tan inteligente como presume ser.— Tywin se levantó de su silla y miró severamente a un Jaime que no perdía de vista la copa que su padre había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Padre, es solamente un chico— defendió el joven.—A su edad no se piensan tan claramente las cosas y...

—Tu debilidad por Tyrion es lo que ha provocado que él crea que todo lo que hace es correcto, porque lo solapas como un niño mimado— interrumpió el señor de Roca Casterly.— Jaime, algún día estas tierras serán tuyas y tu hermana está destinada a casarse con un rey. Al menos esperaba que tu hermano se uniera con una muchacha decente, no con una puta cualquiera— exclamó, moviendo sus manos enérgicamente.

Jaime tragó saliva. Conocía bien a su padre, por ello imaginó que su pequeño hermano sufriría las peores consecuencias. Se acomodó en su asiento, un tanto incómodo, esperando a que Tywin dijera el veredicto final.

—Le dirás que contraté a esa muchacha para que se volviera un hombre. Ya era tiempo que se dejara de niñerías y que conociera los placeres que una prostituta le podía proporcionar. Humíllalo, así como él no supo apreciar el apellido de esta casa que he logrado mantener en el poder, por el bien de la familia.

Jaime asintió a regañadientes. Era valiente y manejaba la espada con maestría, pero aquello le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, puesto que no se atrevía a engañar a su hermano menor.

* * *

El galopar de un caballo la despertó. Habían hecho el amor toda la noche hasta el amanecer, demostrandole a los siete dioses que su amor era tan fuerte como la fortaleza de Roca Casterly, de aquel lugar que Tyrion tanto le había contado, aunque ella no soñaba con vivir ahí. Para Tysha era un sueño seguir viviendo en el que había sido su humilde hogar por tanto tiempo y que de pronto, un chico como Tyrion Lannister se uniera a ella en matrimonio, provocó que sus días en aquel sitio se volvieran alegres, llenos de sonrisas infantiles y caricias cargadas de una lujuria que la hacían sentirse en la plenitud de su existencia.

Era extraño, puesto que su esposo la había rescatado de unos bandidos, sin importarle que ella era una simple campesina. Jaime Lannister también había sido parte de su rescate, sin embargo, Tysha llevaba como un preciado tesoro el recuerdo de Tyrion, su rostro lleno de angustia y su tacto para protegerla. Al principio le temió, pero sus palabras dulces tranquilizaron su inquieto corazón. Ella era huérfana, entonces, el enano se convirtió en todo su mundo y lo que más amaba en cuestión de días. Era sincero, al punto de pedirle matrimonio tras la noche en la cual ella le entregó su virtud de doncella.

—Tyrion— susurró, acariciando su cabello y posando con dulzura sus labios sobre los suyos.—Alguien viene.

El enano entreabrió los ojos perezoso, incorporándose lentamente sobre su lecho. Le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposa, quien lo veía con sus preciosos ojos negros impregnados de preocupación. El cabello azabache cubría sus hombros y los pequeños senos blancos como nubes que lo transportaban a un cielo de ensueño. A sus ojos su Tysha era muy hermosa, su criatura adorada y sublime. Nadie se la arrebataría jamás, ni siquiera su padre.  
Ella había sido víctima de injurias y desdichas, al igual que Tyrion, quien pese ser a un enano, lo observaba con los ojillos brillando de amor. Tysha había perdido a sus padres y él a su madre, un dolor que cargaría consigo siempre y aún así, sus debilidades los hacía fuertes ante las fauces de una sociedad injusta y dañina, que amenazaba con terminar con sus miserables vidas de una vez por todas, pero a su lado se sentía invencible, un verdadero Lannister, tan poderoso como un león cuando hacían en el amor; era el amo y señor de su mundo cuando sus labios se fusionaban en un beso apasionado y dulce.  
Pero de pronto, la puerta se abrió. Tyrion se quedó congelado en su sitio, sin embargo, al ver que se trataba de su apuesto hermano se tranquilizó un poco, aunque por la expresión de su rostro traía sombrías noticias.

—Tyrion, tenemos que hablar.

El enano tragó saliva, mientras Tysha se aferraba a su brazo al punto de dejar sus uñas marcadas sobre su piel. El hijo menor de Tywin Lannister se levantó y la tranquilizó con un beso en la frente. Ella no logró escuchar ni mucho menos comprender lo que su esposo hablaba con su hermano mayor, sin embargo, por la cara que puso dedujo que se trataba de algo malo. Jaime chasqueó los dedos y unos guardias entraron presurosos a la humilde casita, tomándola con violencia de los brazos y obligándola a salir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Tyrion, Tyrion!— gritaba históricamente, pero él no la escuchaba, estaba sumido en un pesarosa tristeza que parecía afectarle en demasía, como si alguien hubiese clavado una espada en su corazón.

* * *

"_Tywin gobierna en los Siete Reinos, pero es gobernado en casa por su señora esposa"._ Aquella frase aún resonaba en su cabeza. «_Joanna_» musitó tras mirar a la muchacha con desdén. «_Es delicada como ella, pero jamás, nadie en los Siete Reinos se comparará a Joanna». _Tysha lo miraba con la expresión vacía; sus senos pequeños estaba moreteados, al igual que sus brazos y muslos. Su boca tenía un hilito de sangre seca y por su espalda había rasguños profundos. Tywin había dado la orden de que cada uno de sus guardias la violaran por un venado de plata y a Tyrion también le correspondía hacer lo propio, pero con un dragón de oro, puesto que un Lannister valía más que todos ellos.

—Date la vuelta, puta— ordenó, despojándose de su ropa.

No había tocado a ninguna mujer desde la muerte de su amada esposa, pero en su interior crecía el deseo de un león por poseer el cuerpo de aquella miserable campesina. Al ver esas piernas bien formadas y esos senos definidos, la poseyó con la fiereza de un león.  
La embestió sin cesar, donde los sollozos de dolor se mezclaron con los de placer. Tiró de sus cabellos con violencia. Ella tan solo chillaba de dolor, hasta que para su sorpresa, con brusquedad la giró de modo que se miraron a los ojos. Él la llamó Joanna y la besó como una bestia ansiosa por amar.  
Tysha no pudo evitar abrir sus ojillos de sorpresa, ninguno de sus violadores la había besado con tal delicadeza, todos la mordisqueaban como si pensaran que en su ser no habitaba el dolor o el sufrimiento.

—Mi...mi señor...

Pero el señor de Roca Casterly no dijo nada. Por un momento se dedicó a imaginar que Tysha era ella, su amada Joanna, después de todo llevaba muchos años sin probar el néctar de alguna mujer y la sucia campesina representó el volver a sentirse completo por tan solo un breve instante.


End file.
